The present invention relates to the provision of an arrangement for securing a strip of insecticide impregnated material around the neck of an animal.
During recent years, various strips of insecticide impregnated materials have become commercially available for utilization by people for their pets. These insecticide strips are generally placed around the neck of an animal in direct skin contact with the animal. While it is desirable to have the quantity of insecticide within the strip of a sufficient strength to protect the animal against fleas, it is possible for this insecticide to cause a skin irritation. Consequently, many animals are unable to wear such an insecticide impregnated collar thereby depriving them of the benefits of insecticidal control of various vermins.
The problem which occurs with the animal due to the insecticide is generally a result of either allergenic or toxic reaction within the hair or on the skin of the animal. This can result in side effects ranging from a mild irritation to severe outbreak of sores. Furthermore, when the insecticide enters the animal's system through these skin lesions, toxic effects range from illness to a critical worsening of the sores which can lead to death. Especially once the skin of the animal has become sensitive to the insecticide, the animal will react to even the slightest contact with the insecticide strip.